Survivor: Mayan Mysteries
|returnees = Spencer Brief Isaiah Goins Akito Takahashi|video = |previousseason = |nextseason = }}Cutthroat Survivor: Mayan Mysteries is the second season of the Cutthroat Survivor series. The game began on Friday, February 22nd, 2019 and ended on Saturday, March 30th, 2019. This season was hosted by Chris and Mearl. The Tumblr page for the season can be found here. The Episode Guide for the season can be found here. Twists and Advantages *'Tribe Selection: '''Three returning players came together to pick tribes based only on players' submitted cast photos. *'Pyramid of Power: Throughout the game players would be given opportunities to go to the Pyramid of Power, often by winning challenges, which would allow them to earn some game changing advantages. *'''UFO POWER: In most rounds during the premerge one member from the winning tribe would go to the losing's tribe tribal council where they would get a chance to vote. They would be given a golden immunity necklace. This player was also given the option whether to go back to their tribe or mutiny and join their host tribe. *'Golden Immunity Necklace': Instead of a regular immunity necklace players attempted to win a golden immunity necklace during a large portion of the merge. This necklace is allowed to be given away after the votes are cast, but before they are read, but players are allowed to vote for the player who wins the necklace. Any votes cast against the person with the necklace once the votes are read will not count. The UFO would also have this necklace at their tribal council. *'Golden Coins': Golden Coins allow players to void one vote, if they play it on a player receiving votes. *'Authentic Fake Immunity Idol:' This idol looked and acted like a regular immunity idol however it held no actual power. *'Future Immunity Necklace': During Christmas in Djibouti a player won a future immunity necklace that offered them immunity during an upcoming round, should they still be in the game. *'Save a Vote:' One player was given the option to not vote at either, or both, of two upcoming tribal councils and instead save that vote for a later day. *'No Vote Disadvantage': A player would give this to another player which would have them not vote at one of the upcoming tribal councils. *'Immunity Challenge Advantage': A player would be able to use this to give themselves an advantage at any future immunity challenge. *'Golden Ticket': The player that has the golden ticket can return to any future season of the series, excluding special returning seasons. *'Blind Light': The player with this advantage places it into a voting urn. No votes will be read from that urn, except for a vote for the person who is leaving. All other votes remain a mystery. Castaways } | align="left" |[[Aidan Elias|'Aidan Elias']] Arlington, Massachusetts, United States | | |1st Voted Out Day 3 |6 |- | | align="left" |[[Colin McClatchey|'Colin McClatchey']] Missouri, United States | | |2nd Voted Out Day 3 |7 |- | | align="left" |[[Heather Leigh Cameron|'Heather Leigh Cameron']] Lethbridge, Alberta, Canada | | |3rd Voted Out Day 5 |5 |- | | align="left" |[[Will Bambi|'Will Bambi']] California, United States | | |4th Voted Out Day 7 |4 |- | | align="left" |[[Patricia Sigmond|'Patricia Sigmond']] Colorado, United States | | | 5th Voted Out Day 9 |7 |- | | align="left" |[[Akito Takahashi|'Akito Takahashi']] California, United States | | | |6th Voted Out Day 12 |6 |- | | align="left" |[[John Coffey|'John Coffey']] Massachusetts, United States | | | |7th Voted Out Day 14 |4 |- | | align="left" |[[Seany Smiles|'Seany Smiles']] Houston, Texas, United States | | | |8th Voted Out Day 14 |3 |- | | align="left" |[[Lauren Brathe|'Lauren Brathe']] Charlotte, North Carolina, United States | | | |9th Voted Out Day 16 |8 |- | | align="left" |[[Patrick Southerland|'Patrick Southerland']] Oklahoma, United States | | | |10th Voted Out Day 18 |6 |- | | align="left" |[[Jabbar Lindsey|'Jabbar Lindsey']] Tuscaloosa, Alabama, United States | | | |Quit 1st Jury Member Day 20 |0 |- | | align="left" |[[Harrison Kovitz|'Harrison Kovitz']] Las Vegas, Nevada, United States | | | |11th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 23 |4 (8) |- | | align="left" |[[Stevie Hynes|'Stevie Hynes']] Massachusetts, United States | | | |12th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 23 |1 |- | | align="left" |[[Isaiah Goins|'Isaiah Goins']] Delaware, United States | | | |13th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 25 |6 |- | | align="left" |[[Darcy Pillipow|'Darcy Pillipow']] Saskatchewan, Canada | | | |14th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 27 |8 (11) |- | | align="left" |[[Kori Green|'Kori Green']] Florida, United States | | | |15th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 29 |7 (8) |- | | align="left" |[[Bodhi Small|'Bodhi Small']] Connecticut, United States | | | |16th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 31 |4 (5) |- | | align="left" |[[Paul Sample|'Paul Sample']] Houston, Texas, United States | | | |17th voted out 8th Jury Member Day 34 |3 (4) |- | | align="left" |[[Jeremy "JB" Bregman|'Jeremy "JB" Bregman']] Florida, United States | | | |2nd Runner-up 0 votes to win |4 (7) |- | | align="left" |[[Kelsey Beeckman|'Kelsey Beeckman']] Las Vegas, Nevada, United States | | | |Runner-up 1 vote to win |4 |- | | align="left" |[[Spencer Brief|'Spencer Brief']] Florida, United States | | | |Sole Survivor 7 votes to win |7 (9) |} Note: Non-voided votes are shown regularly. If the number has a second number in parenthesis next to it then that indicates the total votes they received including any votes that were voided by immunity idols, the golden immunity necklace, or golden coins. Episode Guide Voting History Category:Seasons